


Welcome Home

by LotteV



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteV/pseuds/LotteV
Summary: Jeff has just returned from a long journey saving the world. Along the way, he has made some new friends as well as a rekindled relationship with his dad. As soon as he returns back to Snow Wood Boarding School, his best friend Tony awaits him...





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a fluffy fic starring one of my EarthBound OTP's, Jeff x Tony~ (My other one is Ness x Paula for the record, I am a simple woman). I tried to imply with this fic that Jeff is bisexual, which is my personal headcanon for him (feel free to disagree though!). Ironically, when I first got into this game I had no intent whatsoever to ship any of the characters, but I left with two new ships... What a world we live in. Either way, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As a side note, I'm not entirely sure about the rating for this work but I rated it T just to be safe.
> 
> EDIT: Psst~ You might like this too: http://bit.ly/jefftonies (Don't worry, it's nothing scary!)

It was a snowy day after a long journey.  
But wait – this was Winters, it was always snowy here... Jeff had almost forgotten, having traveled across the entire world to many different places with many different climates. Either way, as soon as he stepped his foot back home, he realized just how much he had missed the cold. After all, it was the climate he grew up in and had gotten used to.

The journey was quite the experience – he got to know three wonderful tweens from around his age (well, one was a little older, although he wasn't sure by how much exactly) and together, they defeated the greatest evil once and for all. Jeff remembered how he had stood there, in his robotic spare body, facing off this incomprehensible eldritch abomination – Jeff didn't want to admit it at the time, but he almost had the urge to wet his pants, despite being unable to do so anyways. He quietly thanked Dr. Andonuts- er, his dad, for that fact... How embarrassing it would have been otherwise. Jeff would rather not think about it too much.

Those other tweens were all psychics – an ability he did not possess. Admittedly it made him feel envious and insecure at times, but the other kids accepted him all the same. His good friend Ness would often reassure him that no, he wasn't worthless: “Jeff, without your cool gadgetries and skill, we wouldn't have gotten this far! Be proud of yourself!” His other friend, Poo, would also assure Jeff that he “has a great power within him, even if it's different from ours”. And even Paula would often yell in excitement when he fired his Heavy Bazooka: “Oh wow Jeff, you're so cool!” Jeff wasn't too sure, but he could've sworn that sometimes Ness would give him the side-eye as a mild act of jealousy whenever she did this, but it could also just be his imagination. Maybe the praise he had gotten throughout the journey had gotten to his head...?  
No. That would be ridiculous.

Helping Dr.- er, his dad, had certainly rekindled their relationship for the better. After all, it had been ten years since Jeff last saw him in person – they sometimes communicated through letters and phone calls, but it simply wasn't the same. Jeff still had to get used to calling him “dad” after such a long time, because honestly, he often forgot he even had a father... Until now, that is. Jeff never realized just how much they had in common, which made him realize even more that he wasn't just some orphan kid. The apple does, indeed, not fall far from the tree.

Despite his lack of a present father figure throughout his youth did not mean Jeff felt completely alone, however. There was someone who had always been by his side, ever since he was little –

“Jeff! Jeff!”  
A faint, yet excited voice in the distance drew near.  
“Jeff! Jeff! You're back home! Did you read my letter? Please don't tell me anyone else read it...!”  
Jeff looked in his bag and grabbed the letter his dear friend, Tony, had sent him. He remembered how Ness had secretly peeked at it before he gave it to him, which he didn't mind, but he wasn't sure how Tony would react...  
“A-ah, no, don't worry”, Jeff stammered.  
“Okay!”, Tony exclaimed. The brown-haired boy looked his bespectacled friend in the eyes. “Hey um, Jeff? Your glasses are a little dirty... Here, let me clean them for you!”  
Jeff giggled a bit. It was exactly as Tony had written in the letter... “Sure”, he responded, and proceeded to take off his glasses and give them to Tony.  
Jeff couldn't see well without his glasses, and maybe it was his imagination speaking once more, but was Tony... staring at him now that his glasses were off...?  
Well, he didn't exactly mind. That's just how Tony is, after all.

Tony looked at the glasses he had in his hand. Jeff's glasses... They even had his exact scent...  
He proceeded to take a cloth out of his pocket and clean the spots that were on them. Since they were Jeff's, they were very special glasses... so he cleaned them as thoroughly and neatly as he possibly could until the last spot was gone. He didn't want his good friend to have any dirty glasses...! Especially now that... he was a hero...  
Jeff... he was Tony's hero, and he was proud of him.  
Tony gave the glasses back to Jeff. “Here you are!” He coincidentally looked him right into the eyes, and then he realized.  
There was... something about those eyes... He felt it earlier, way earlier, possibly years ago for the first time... But seeing Jeff without his glasses somehow felt... very special.

“A-ah... Thank you”, Jeff stammered.  
He put his glasses back on. He was amazed at how clean they were – he was always busy working on gadgetries or lab assignments, so he rarely ever had the time to properly clean them, and because of this he felt a sense of gratitude and refreshment. Tony had always been there for him whenever he was lonely, or whenever he felt worthless or sick... Of course, he now also had his friends he met along the journey, but Tony... Tony was special. It was hard to describe.

The two boys walked inside the Snow Wood building, towards their shared dorm room. Arriving there, they sat down on their respective beds. Jeff realized just how exhausted he was and laid down.  
“Hey, Jeff?” Tony asked. “I wanted to tell you something.”  
Jeff sat up again very slightly, curious for what his friend was about to say. “Yes, Tony?” he responded.  
Tony sighed happily. “You... you saved the world, didn't you? That's so cool...! You are a hero, Jeff...”  
“O-oh, thank you Tony...” Jeff didn't really know what to say – he wasn't very secure of himself, and while he knew Tony and his other friends were supportive of him he knew it would take a while before he'd fully realize it.  
“You really are a great person, Jeff”, Tony continued. The way he talked sounded very affectionate, which he always did when he was with Jeff, but today, it seemed more so than otherwise. “You... you really are the biggest hero in my life. I find it hard to describe, but I really think you're great.”  
Jeff knew how much Tony cared about him, but he still felt something he didn't really feel before... a certain warmth, deep inside him... Was he blushing? But Tony was just his friend... That would be weird, wouldn't it...?

Tony got off his bed and sat down on Jeff's.  
“I wish I was as smart as you... My grades aren't quite as good, although your study help definitely paid off over the years! Without you, I... I don't know if I had been able to do it.”  
Jeff really couldn't deny anymore that his face had gotten red as a tomato. How embarrassing... What could this mean...?  
He was so stammered he couldn't say anything and decided to just listen to what his best friend had to say.  
“And after saving the world from – what was his name... 'Googoo'...? – I just... can't help but think you truly are the greatest person in my life”, Tony continued. Jeff wasn't sure if he saw it right, but Tony's face seemed to have gotten a bit red too. He didn't really know what any of this meant, but he was... surprisingly okay with it.  
“Jeff...?” Tony said with a soft tone. “Can you sit up a bit more, please? I... I want to give you something. Something... very special.”  
Jeff, whose body temperature had risen to the point where it almost felt like he had a fever, stammered quietly, “A-ah... s-sure...” and proceeded to sit up on his bed.  
Tony scooted a bit closer towards him – and what happened then came as a surprise, and yet...

Jeff put his hand on his mouth. His best friend throughout the years had just... kissed him.  
“A-ah...” was all he was able to get out. He had never felt his heart beat so fast before.  
Tony grabbed Jeff's hands. “Jeff... I read in a book somewhere that... sometimes, two boys can love each other too... What do you think of that?”  
Jeff still didn't know how to respond. He believed he did hear something about it somewhere, but he never really thought about it much – after all, he was only thirteen years old and wasn't really too sure yet what type of person he'd be attracted to. He had thought of girls, yes – boys, though? Maybe subconsciously, but he had never realized it until now. After all, the redness of his face couldn't deny this fact.  
“I-I... uh, I don't know, I... guess it sounds interesting...?” All Jeff really wanted to do at that moment was bury his face in his pillow, but he was sure that would just embarrass Tony as well and he'd just feel guilty about that.  
“S-so, um... Do you... Do you want to be my uh, boyfriend, Jeff...? I-I know it's weird how we're both boys, but I don't care... I've felt it for a while now, but I was too ashamed to say it... I never really liked girls much, they don't interest me... A-ah, Jeff, I'm so sorry... You probably hate me now –“  
“Tony.”  
Suddenly, Jeff cut him off and got off the bed.  
“Tony... You are my best friend, although... Well, I'm not too sure anymore. D-don't take that in the wrong way please...!”, he stammered, as he saw Tony's distressed face.  
“No, Tony...” Jeff continued, “I don't care whether you're a boy, or a girl, or whatever. You have always been a great friend to me, including during times when I felt at my worst. You know I don't think too highly of myself, but you... You always made me feel better. To me... you are more than a friend. More than a best friend, even.”  
Tony's eyes lightened up. Did this mean –  
“Tony... My answer is a true and heartfelt 'yes'.” Jeff felt a little more at ease now that it was out of his system, as did Tony. The latter felt extremely delighted at this news.  
“Oh, Jeff...! I, I lo--”  
But before Tony could continue, he felt the lips of his now-boyfriend pressed against his own once more. This time, it lasted a bit longer than the previous one, it seemed to last forever... Before they knew it, they got carried away... He never wanted this to end...

Suddenly, their lips parted, and both boys looked each other in the eyes.  
“Jeff... What I wanted to say is... I love you, so so much!” Tony's usual excited and affectionate tone was back in his voice. It was one of the things Jeff probably liked the most about him, now that he thought about it.  
“I love you too, Tony”, Jeff responded calmly. He then looked his homemade high-tech watch to see what time it was. His eyes got big.  
“Oh, shoot...! It's dinner time! Come Tony, let's get going. They're probably wondering where we are...”  
“Okay!” Tony grabbed his boyfriend by the arm. “You will sit next to me, right? Or else I will cry!”  
Jeff smiled quietly. “Yeah yeah, don't worry about it... I wouldn't want to break your heart now would I?”  
Tony giggled as they walked down the large stairs, still holding Jeff's arm.


End file.
